Desafío Nuzlocke: Aveturas por Hoenn
by Janus366
Summary: En un mundo en donde no en todas partes existen pokemón, centenares de jóvenes extranjeros viajan al año a las regiones donde hay de estos estos buscando convertirse en entrenadores. Pero para estos, existe un desafío que debe cumplir antes de poder ser reconocidos como tales: el Desafío Nuzlocke. El cual pondrá a prueba la determinación y voluntad de sus participantes.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos queridos lectores, supongo que muchos de ustedes esperaban un nuevo capítulo de Poké Wars. Les quiero comunicar que acabo de terminar el semestre de la universidad y que por fin soy libre por cerca de tres meses. Pero esta vez, en vez de iniciar la temporada de verano con un nuevo capítulo de Poké Wars, he decidido empezar una nueva historia con una nueva primicia a la usual, en este caso, he decidido narrar con un fanfic una partida de pokemón siguiendo el Desafío Nuzlocke.**

**¿Se preguntaran algunos que es el Desafío Nuzlocke? Para los que no sepan, hacer una partida de pokemón al estilo Nuzlocke es jugar el juego siguiendo las siguientes reglas o pequeñas variaciones de ellas:**

**1) Si un pokemón es derrotado en combate, se considera muerto. Se debe liberar o guardar permanentemente en el PC.**

**2) Solo se puede atrapar el primer pokemón que se encuentre en cada ruta o lugar. En caso de que dicho pokemón escapase o fuese derrotado antes de ser capturado, no hay segundas oportunidades en aquel sitio. Normalmente solo se hace lo anterior, pero yo añadiré un extra: Se permiten segundas oportunidades en caso de que uno se encuentre con un pokemón varicolor o que el primer pokemón en cuestión ya se encuentre repetido entre los capturados anteriormente.**

**3) Darles mote a todos los pokemón capturados.**

**4) Está prohibido reiniciar o volver a cargar la partida en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.**

**Esta es una forma muy diferente a la usual de jugar pokemón, pero con la característica de que al igual que muchos otros que toman el desafío, terminan encariñándose con los pokemón que capturan y lamentando sus pérdidas en el camino, que para más, debido a la segunda regla, uno termina usando pokemón que normalmente uno nunca utilizaría y con el tiempo termina aprendiendo a apreciarlos. Inspirado en los famosos y divertidos comics de Nuzlocke tanto el original como sus derivados hechos por fan (la mayoría en inglés lamentablemente), he decidido escribir un fanfic en vez de dibujar un comic ya que a mí se me da mucho mejor escribir.**

**Iré actualizando este fanfic de vez en cuanto junto a Poké Wars de acuerdo a lo que halla avanzando en el juego y lo que tenga ganas de escribir en el momento. Como podrán deducir del título, jugaré un pokemón basado en la región de Hoenn, específicamente, Pokemón Esmeralda. Espero que la idea les pueda ser interesante y que terminen aprendiendo algo nuevo con este fanfic, mientras preparo el primer capítulo, aquí les dejo el prólogo de esta nueva historia.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_En los vastos confines del universo, existe un mundo, uno en donde viven criaturas extraordinarias denominadas como pokemón. No en todas las regiones de este mundo existen, pero en donde los hay, jóvenes de tan cortas edades como los diez años salen de aventuras con estas criaturas, buscando convertirse en los mejores entrenadores pokemón del mundo._

_Lamentablemente, en las tierras en donde no hay pokemón, los jóvenes solo pueden mirar con envidia a través de los medios de comunicación como la televisión o en internet la realización de estas competencias. En donde muchos de estos decepcionados jóvenes sueñan o fantasean con impotencia la posibilidad de poder convertirse en entrenadores._

_Pero un día, todo esto cambió cuando las regiones con pokemón hicieron una propuesta: cualquier extranjero que quisiera ser entrenador pokemón podía hacerlo, pero para conseguirlo, debía viajar a alguna de las regiones y convertirse en el campeón de la liga regional, completando en el proceso el DESAFÍO NUZLOCKE. Solo así podrían ser reconocidos como entrenadores, ganando fama y gloria en el proceso._

_Pero lamentablemente, el Desafío era una prueba dura y cruel: centenares de esperanzados entrenadores de todo el mundo viajaban a las regiones con pokemón todos los años buscando la posibilidad cumplir sus sueños, pero casi todos ello, regresaban a casa derrotados y quebrantados emocionalmente debido los incontables desafíos y penurias a enfrentar._

_Pero entre aquellos jóvenes aspirantes, había uno que se negaba a rendirse y estaba dispuesto a completar el Desafío Nuzlocke cueste lo que cueste, sin importar lo difícil o arduo que pudiese ser. Su nombre era Janus, y en este momento, se encuentra viajando para mudarse a Villa Raíz en la región de Hoenn junto a su madre para encontrarse con el Profesor Birch, un Profesor Pokemón que está dispuesto a entregarle un pokemón para que así pueda iniciar su emocionante viaje como entrenador pokemón en potencia._

_¿Podrá Janus elegir a su primer pokemón e iniciar su gran aventura? ¿Podrá recorrer la región de Hoenn, derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio y conseguir sus ocho medallas? ¿Llegará a la Liga, se enfrentara a la Elite Cuatro y derrotará al Campeón? ¿O como a muchos, será derrotado y forzado a volver a casa vencido y con el espíritu roto en el proceso? ¿Podrá Janus completar el DESAFÍO NUZLOCKE?_

* * *

**Por el momento pienso que primero intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo de Poké Wars: La Turbulencia antes de que termine la semana para luego publicar el primer capítulo de esta historia, las cuales serán más cortos, episódicos y menos "cargados" que Poké Wars. De todas maneras, espero que esta historia pueda encontrar su propio nicho y ser de agrado para muchos de ustedes.**


	2. El Comienzo del Viaje

**Fanfolagor03: No es que no lo quiera continuar, es que como dije anteriomente, estaba ocupado con el último capítulo de Poké Wars y justo despúes me voy del viaje al extranjero.**

**Bueno, al ver que por lo menos hubo un review y que tuve que recorrer un largo trecho desde Barcelona a Génova, aprovecho de escribir el primer capítulo. El cual les permitirá hacerse una idea de como es la cosa en esta historia y también mi primer experimento de escribir comedia. Espero que no sea un desastre.**

* * *

**El Comienzo del Viaje**

Janus se encontraba durmiendo en el interior oscuro del camión en movimiento en medio de todas las cosas de la mudanza. Lamentablemente, pagar la mudanza y el transporte a Hoenn no había salido muy barato que digamos con el sueldo de soltera de su madre. Le había tocado ir atrás, con el riesgo de que cualquier cosa pesada pudiese caerle encima mientras ella iba adelante junto con el conductor. Pero a pesar de lo incómodo del viaje, estaba emocionado de que al fin ese día, podría cumplir su sueño de convertirse en entrenador pokemón.

"¡Te doy la bienvenida al fabuloso mundo de los pokemón!"

"¡AGH!"

Janus sobresaltado, se despertó de golpe para contemplar una caja abierta con un hombre de bata blanca sobresaliendo del interior.

"¡¿PERO QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TE HAS METIDO DENTRO DE ESA CAJA SIN DARME CUENTA?!"

"Me llamo Birch, pero todo el mundo me llama Profesor Birch."

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Acaso eres tú?! ¡¿No se supone tú eres el Profesor Pokemón que me iba a recibir?!"

"¿Eres un chico o una chica?"

"¡Entiendo que aquí esté un poco oscuro, soy hombre y mi nombre es Janus! ¡Ahora contesta mis preguntas!"

"¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Tu propia aventura está a punto de comenzar. Adelante, entra en el mundo de los pokemón: un mundo de ensueño, lleno de aventuras y grandes amigos…"

"¡CONTESTAME MIS PREGUNTAS HE DICHO!"

Entonces Janus sintió como el camión daba un giro brusco y un montón de cajas le caían encima antes de detenerse.

"¡Cariño, la llegamos a Villa Raíz!"

Janus emergió de las cajas algo adolorido; pero cuando observó la caja de donde había salido el Profesor Birch, notó que esta se encontraba abierta pero llena con cosas de la mudanza.

"_¿Acaso eso fue sólo un sueño?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. "¡Ya voy mamá! ¡Sólo déjame salir de entre medio de estas cajas pesadas que se me cayeron encima!"

"¡Hay, lo siento tanto cariño! Tú sabes que desde el divorcio con tu padre, me es más difícil traer dinero a la casa. Ahora sal y ayuda a trasladar tus cosas."

Entonces Janus salió y ayudó a trasladar lo suyo a su nueva habitación mientas unos Vigoroth ayudaban a descargar lo demás. Tras terminar, contempló su Nintendo 3DS ¡Ya no necesitaría más de él ahora que podría capturar y entrenar pokemón en la vida real! Antes de bajar, contempló unos instantes su licencia de entrenador, la cual denotaba su estado como entrenador pokemón en potencia y participante del Desafío Nuzlocke. Había esperado mucho tiempo para recibirla y se sabía todas las reglas y normas de los combates pokemón gracias a su experiencia jugando videojuegos de pokemón, no había forma de que fracasara en el desafío.

Al bajar al living, vio a su madre tomando café con el conductor del camión.

"Oh, veo que viene su hijo, señora ¿Nos vemos otro día?"

"¡Por supuesto! Llámeme cuando quiera, lo estaré esperando…" Dijo su madre mientras le hablaba y guiñaba en un tono que sonaba extrañamente seductor.

"¡Adiós los dos! ¡Y recuerden: Transportes Vigoroth a su servicio!" Se despidió finalmente mientras salía y Janus oía al camión partir.

"Mamá… ¿Voy a tener un nuevo papá?"

"¡Oh, no es nada de eso!" Exclamó sonrojada "¡Tan solo sal y diviértete con tus nuevos pokemón!"

Janus salió afuera suspirando: su madre siempre hacía lo mismo con cada hombre que se encontraba desde que se había divorciado. Cuando encontró la puerta del laboratorio del Profesor Birch, escuchó un grito que provenía de las afueras.

"¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"

De inmediato Janus salió a investigar.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me lo quite de encima!" Exclamó la voz que se oía cada vez más cercana.

Cuando finalmente llegó asustado de que alguien estaba siendo atacado, contempló estupefacto al Profesor Birch, el mismo que había visto en su sueño, revolcándose en el suelo mientras un Zigzagoon le hacía cosquillas.

"¡¿Qué es lo que esperas?! ¡Toma una de mis pokeballs del bolso de ahí y quítame a este Zigzagoon que me está matando!"

"Pero señor… Sólo le está haciendo cosquillas…"

"¡QUÍTALO AHORA MISMO QUE ME MUERO!"

Janus suspiró dándose una leve palmada en el rostro y corrió hacia el bolso del profesor, en donde habían tres pokeballs.

"¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! ¡Son pokeballs de verdad! ¿Me pregunto cual escojo? De tin marin de do…" Musitaba emocionado.

"¡RÁPIDO!"

"¡Está bien, tomo esta! ¡Pokebola ve!"

Al entrar en contacto con el suelo, esta liberó a un Torchic.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" Exclamó el pequeño pokemón. "¡Estaba tan cómodo ahí adentro y ahora me sacan afuera!"

"¡Tú, Torchic! ¡Ayuda al Profesor con ese pokemón!"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero tú quien eres? ¡Ah, profesor!" Dijo mirando a Birch "¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Pero si ese pokemón sólo le está haciendo cosquillas!"

"¡TAN SÓLO SÁCALO!"

El Torchic suspiró.

"Está bien… Lo haré…"

Tras acercarse, le dirigió la palabra al Zigzagoon.

"¡Oye tú!"

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó el pokemón salvaje de regreso.

"¡Deja al Profesor tranquilo o si no te muelo a golpes!"

"¡Uy está bien, no me hagas daño!"

Y entonces el Zigzagoon se fue correteando en dirección a la espesura.

"¡En verdad gracias ustedes dos! ¡Cuando ese Zigzagoon se me arrojó encima, pensé que era mi fin!"

"¡Pero si sólo le estaba haciendo cosquillas!" Le gritaron los dos al unísono.

"¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!"

De regreso al laboratorio, Birch se presentó adecuadamente.

"Gracias por ayudarme ahí afuera. Mi nombre es Birch y soy el Profesor Pokemón de esta región. Me estaba encargando de un trabajo de campo cuando un fiero Zigzagoon me atacó…"

"Sólo eran cosquillas…" Mencionó Janus.

"¡¿ACASO VAS A SEGUIR CON ESO?!"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Para que sepa, soy el entrenador que vino aquí a tomar el Desafío Nuzlocke."

"¡Ah! ¡Entonces debes de ser Janus!" Exclamó mientras tomaba un expediente y lo ojeaba. "Si… La descripción y la foto calzan… Típico joven friki que nunca ha salido de casa que cree poder ser entrenador…" Dijo diciendo lo último en voz baja.

"¡Oye, que he oído eso!"

"Este… Entonces aquí tienes tu pokedex y algunas pokeballs…" Dijo entregándole aquellas cosas un tanto incómodo. "Ahora, respecto a tu pokemón inicial… Debo decir que ustedes dos lucen como una buena dupla… ¿Les parecería bien a los dos viajar juntos?"

"Bueno… A mí siempre me han gustado los pokemón del tipo fuego, por lo que por mí está bien."

"¿Así que tú eres mi nuevo entrenador? Al menos no luces tan mal como pensaba, y la verdad… Ya estaba cansado de estar aquí encerrado en el laboratorio y me dan ganas de estirar las patas y conocer la región. Creo que estaré bien contigo."

"¡Entonces está decidido! Ahora, como dicen las normas del desafío, debes ponerle un mote a tu pokemón."

"A ver…" Comenzó a pensar "Podría llamarte Bruce… ¡No! Ese nombre es demasiado cliché, mejor te pongo un nombre más original… ¿Qué tal Apolo?"

"¡Oye, eso no suena nada mal! ¡Me gusta!" Asintió satisfecho.

"Entonces partamos, nada más me despido de mi madre y nos vamos de aquí."

"¡Mucha suerte los dos, la necesitarán! ¡Que les vaya bien! A lo mejor se puedan encontrar con mi hija May en el camino que es más o menos de tu edad. Ella partió ayer y puede ser que esté cerca."

Al salir del laboratorio, Janus se dirigió a su casa a despedirse.

"…Sabes que puedes guardar y pokemón en un PC?" Le decía un hombre a ella. "¡La ciencia avanza que es una barbaridad!"

"Vaya… Que interesante…" Respondía ella intrigada.

"Mamá… Eso es de conocimiento común… ¿Y no me digas que estás tratando de nuevo de?... Oh, está bien… Olvídalo… Tan solo vengo a decirte que ya estoy listo para partir y que me marcho."

"¿Ya te vas tan pronto? Perdona… Deja despedirme de mi hijo…"

"¿Pero no habías dicho que no tenías hijos?" Preguntó el hombre molesto.

"Shh… Tan solo espera aquí unos instantes…" Musitó incómoda. "Antes de que te vayas, toma aquí un poco de dinero y pruébate estas zapatillas nuevas para sustituir esas que ya se caen a pedazos."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Zapatillas nuevas! ¡Gracias mamá!" Exclamó Janus mientras se las probaba. "¡Se sienten muy bien! ¡En verdad gracias!"

"¡Qué bien que te hayan gustado! ¡Adiós hijo y buena suerte! ¡Por cierto, bonito pokemón que elegiste!"

Mientras los dos salían de Villa Raíz, Apolo caminando a su lado tomó la palabra.

"¿Tu mamá es siempre así?"

"Bueno… Hay que reconocer que desde que ella se divorció de mi padre, se ha vuelto un tanto suelta… Aunque en el fondo es muy amorosa como acabas de ver. Me pregunto cómo se las habrá ingeniado para poder pagarlas… Aunque conociéndola… No… Prefiero mejor no pensarlo… Vámonos ya…"

Entonces, Janus y Apolo salieron de Villa Raíz para dirigirse a la Ruta 101. El mayor reto que los dos debían enfrentarse, el Desafío Nuzlocke, acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Como ven, los capitulos serán bastante más cortos comparados con lo que suelo escribir en otras historias, aunque esto puede variar dependiendo de la situación de cada uno. En el siguiente capítulo apareceran las primeras incorporaciones al equipo. Si se preguntan porqué los pokemón hablan, se debe a que simplemente en la mayoría de los comics Nuzlocke los pokemón hablan sin ninguna razón aparente aparte de darles mayor personalidad. No se calienten la cabeza por ello.**


End file.
